


I’ll tell you a story

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Handon, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie - brotp, Legacies, hope and Penelope - brotp, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Penelope gets back from a vacation in Australia with her family. Josie and Penelope have both liked each other for years, their friends see it but they’ve never noticed. After Penelope gets back she asks Josie to meet her later that night to talk. What will happen? You’ll have to read to find out.





	1. I don’t let you see, but you mean the world to me

Josie wakes to her twin shaking her and yelling at her to wake up. 

“WAKE UP JO! Where going to be late to give that tour dad is forcing us do!” Lizzie yells. 

“Go away Lizzie!” Josie groans as she pushes Lizzie off and pulls the blanket over her head.

“Josie, I swear to god, if you don’t get up I’m going to set you on fire.” 

Josie jumps up onto her feet, giving Lizzie a death stare. Lizzie returns the glare but they quickly break out in a fit of laughter. Josie throws a pillow at Lizzie and it hits her square in the face. 

“Hey!”

“You woke me up rudely, we aren’t even going to be late! It’s 7am! The tour is at 8:30! What the hell Lizzie?” Josie questions.

“Okay fine. We don’t actually have a tour today” Lizzie confesses. 

“WHAT?! You’ve got to be kidding me. So I didn’t have to get up for another hour?” Josie shouts.

“Actually you did but not for the tour.” 

“What for then?” 

“I can’t tell you. It’s supposed to be a surprise”

“I swear to god Lizzie, if this surprise isn’t worth it I’m going to ‘Incendia’ your ass to your grave” Josie jokes. 

“It will be Jo, don’t worry” she says with a wink and leaves the room, leaving Josie to get dressed. In turn also making her a little nervous for what this surprise could be. 

———————————————————

Josie walks down the hall giving her fellow class mates a smile and a wave whilst also receiving them. As she turns the corner she bumps into MG. He catches her as she stumbles backwards. 

“You alright Jo?” MG says with worry in his voice. 

“I’m fine, thank you for catching me MG” she thanks nicely.

“No problem. How’d you sleep?” He inquires.

“Pretty well except from when I had a nightmare about Penelope’s plane crashing and her dying on her way back from Australia. She’s been gone 2 months and she comes back in a week. I’m so nervous MG, what if she’s got a boyfriend or girlfriend?” She starts to worry. 

“Jo calm down. She messaged Hope everyday and I’ve asked Hope to tell me what’s been happening with Penny.”

Josie lets out a small breathe she didn’t realise she was holding in and gives MG a small reassuring smile.

“She’s not in a relationship, you have no need to worry.” He assured her again.

“I don’t even know why I worry so much MG? It’s not like she’ll ever go for me, she only speaks to me in class or group settings. We’ve said maybe 3 sentences to each other alone in 10 years.” She tells him. 

“Breathe Jo, breathe.” MG says as he tries to calm her down. 

“Come on, we’ve got to go to class. I’ll see you at lunch?” He asks.

“Definitely, meet my by the stairs?” She says, raising an eyebrow.

“Like always J” He says with a wink. 

Josie walks off to her geography class her dad is making her take because she keeps telling him that her magic classes are too easy. She usually has Geography with Penelope but she won’t be back for a week so she can sit by herself and get her work done without freaking out if Penelope breathes in her direction. 

“I’m so pathetic” she mutters quietly to herself. 

———————————————————

Lunch time finally rolled around and Josie couldn’t get out of her Magic class any faster. She was starving because she forgot to eat breakfast and she just wanted to sit and eat with MG. 

“JOSIE!” Someone yells and Josie whips her head around to find her twin running as she tries to hold all her school stationary with 1 hand as she waves Josie down with the other. 

“Thank god I caught you! I had a session with Emma and she took forever to let me out. I was supposed to catch you at the end of your class” Lizzie explains.

“For what may I ask?” Josie questions with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

“Your surprise! Duh! I told you about it this morning. Remember?” Lizzie questions back. 

“Oh that, I totally forgot.” Josie admits.

Lizzie shoves her school books into her bag then grabs Josie’s arm, dragging her along to the so called surprise. 

“Where are we going Lizzie? I don’t like this” Josie struggles but Lizzie has one hell of a grip. 

“Like I said, it’s a surprise” Lizzie chimes back at her. 

They turn the corner to the main hall and walk out the big double doors to see Hope Mikaelson standing there with balloons and flowers. 

“What the hell is going on?” Josie asks but no one answers her. 

“We’d like to know as well” Someone whispers behind her. She turns around to see MG, Rafael, Landon, Kaleb and Jed all standing next to each other looking just as confused as Josie is sure she looks. 

“It’s a welcome back surprise” Hope finally speaks. 

“For who?” MG and Josie say in unison. 

Just as Hope was about to respond, a car pulls into the small drop off space in front of the doors where everyone was standing. 

Josie feels butterflies start to swirl in her stomach. She’s pretty sure she knows who it is and she can’t breathe properly. The door opens and from the other side of the car a head pops up, barely taller than the car itself. 

“SUP BITCHES!? DID YOU MISS ME?!” Penelope shouts and instantly runs to give Hope a hug. 

“You know I did Peez!” MG yells as Hope let’s go of Penelope to make way for the next person to hug her. Rafael was before Josie and everything went in slow motion as Penelope looked Josie directly in the eye as she let go of Raf. 

“Hi Jo Jo, you look gorgeous today.” She says as she embraces Josie. 

“As per usual obviously.” She says mid hug. 

Josie couldn’t breathe properly but she tried to act normal by hugging Penelope back properly. Josie could tell that this hug was going way longer than any of the others, even Hope’s. 

“I want to talk to you later if you’re free? It’s really important” Penelope whispers into Josie’s ear. 

It sends goosebumps down Josie’s neck and it makes her accidentally hug Penelope even tighter. Penelope felt that and hugged Josie back even tighter too. 

“Meet me in my room at 10 tonight Jo?” Penelope questions.

“Sure thing Penny.” Josie says as they finally let go of each other. No one other than Hope, MG and Lizzie had noticed how long the hug went on for but they pretended not to by joining in the conversation with the other boys.  
Over the years Lizzie had watched her sister pine over Penelope and could never tell anyone, that is until she noticed that MG and Hope also noticed. Hope let the other two in on the secret that she’s been watching Penelope pine over Josie for just as long. 

“So how was Australia? Is it as beautiful as they say it is?” Josie asks Penelope and the rest of the group hears and comes over for the answer. They all help Penelope by grabbing her luggage as she tells them about her trip. They walk up to her dorm and each take a seat somewhere in her room. 

“Australia was bloody beautiful this time of year. It’s Fall there now and the leaves turn this beautiful orange and the weather is just right most days.” Penelope tells everyone.  
Josie can’t concentrate properly. Penelope sat right next to her, practically on top of her and every time Josie would move Penelope would lightly put her hand on top of Josie’s. 

———————————————————

After a few hours of everyone catching up with Penelope they all dispersed to their own dorms for the night. Josie went back to her room first, wanting to get away from the constant butterflies in her stomach for a few hours before she went to see Penelope. 

After sitting on her bed on her phone for a couple hours, Josie finally got up to get changed. The weather was actually cold tonight for the first time in a while so Josie decided to pick out some comfy pants, a shirt that was probably a little too small on her now and looked more like a crop but it was her favourite and a baggy jumper over the top. She threw her hair into a two braids and grabbed her phone to check the time. It was 9:45, almost time to go talk to Penelope. 

“God I wonder what she wants to talk about” Josie says to herself quietly, it’s time to go find out. 

——————————————-—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Handon_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


	2. Some people just want the world to burn, but I want you

It’s getting closer to 10pm as Josie walks down the halls of The Salvatore School. Josie’s phone chimes and as she sees who it’s from. It’s from Penelope. 

P: Hey Jo Jo! Sooo... I know I asked you to come meet me in my room to talk but instead would you like to come to a welcome back party at the mill with me? It’s a small casual one so no need to dress all fancy or anything. I would really love you to be there???? Pllleeeaaassseee Jo Jo?! 

Josie was excited and a little disappointed at the same time. She really wanted to be alone with Penelope but this party could have some good benefits, couldn’t it? 

J: Sure! I was already on my way to your dorm. Are you already at the party or do you want me to come past yours to get you? 

P: I’m already here but if you could, can you please find Hope. She’s not here and she’s not answering my texts. Oh and bring Lizzie! We need someone to pick on ;) 

Josie smiles at the use of the winking face and turns around on her heal to walk towards her and Lizzie’s room. She walks up to the door and goes to knock but remembers Lizzie said she’ll be studying so it’s not like she’s interrupting anything. 

Josie opens the door and instantly sees someone in Lizzie’s lap. 

“Oh my god! OH MY GOD! HOPE?!” Josie screams. She really wishes she knocked now.

“Oh Josie.. Heyyyyy!” Hope says awkwardly as she climbs off of Lizzie. 

“Knock much!” Lizzie says sarcastically whilst adjusting her hair and putting her shirt back on. 

“When the hell did this happen?!” Josie inquires, still not able to get the image out of her head. 

“About a week ago. It just happened and we can’t stop.” Hope says whilst giving Lizzie a high five. 

“Why are you here anyway? Weren’t you supposed to go talk to Penelope like..” Lizzie checks the clock on her wall.  
“5 minutes ago?” 

“She messaged me on my way there and asked me to find you both and bring you to the welcome back party that’s going on right now” Josie finally tells them.

“I’m usually pissed if I find out I’m missing a party but this time I had a pretty good excuse” Lizzie says with a wink to Hope, who blushes and winks back.

“Okay please stop. Can we go now please?” Josie begs. 

“Yes I guess so” Hope says grabbing Lizzie’s hand with one hand and her phone with the other. 

———————————————————

Penelope is talking to come girls she’s sort of friends with. They’re asking her about her trip and she’s giving them the abridged version. Every now and again Penelope will look towards the entrance to see if Josie has arrived yet. It’s been 15 minutes and still no sign of her.

The girls walk away from Penelope and she walks towards the battered down door frame of the mill and leans against it. She takes a long sip of her drink whilst scanning the area for Josie, Hope and Lizzie. 

“She’s not here yet I’m guessing?” Kaleb says from behind her, scaring her in the process. 

Penelope spits her drink back into the cup and she slaps Kaleb. 

“Asshole! Don’t scare me like that.” Penelope grunts at him, annoyed. 

“Sorry, I thought Penelope Park doesn’t get scared?” He jokes.

“Well I’ve been drinking so my inhibitions okay? Plus what kind of idiot sneaks up behind a witch?” 

“A big idiot, that’s who.” Jed adds to the conversation. 

“Shut up!” Kaleb yells at Jed sarcastically and they start to tackle each other. 

Penelope rolls her eyes at the boys and throws her cup in the bin. She’ll get another one eventually. Just at that moment Penelope spots the three girls coming through the woods. Josie is just in front of the other two who are holding hands. 

Penelope raises her eyebrows. The two girls see how close they are to the party and seemingly pretend that they hate each other by quickly letting go and pushing each other. Josie rolls her eyes and Penelope giggles to herself at how cute Josie is. 

Lizzie and Hope breaks off to go talk to other people and Josie spots the keg and table full of drinks. She walks over to it and instantly starts pouring vodka into a cup. 

“Woooahh!” Penelope says and Josie looks up at her from across the table. 

“I need a drink” Josie says softly. 

“I can’t tell. Is it because of what I just witnessed between Tweedledee and Tweedledum?”

“Aha yeah. You saw that? Try walking in on them making out with your sister topless.”Josie says and cringes at the thought of it again.

“I’m not a prude or anything but I just really didn’t want to see... THAT!” Josie explains.

“Oh I get it don’t worry” Penelope reassures. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” 

“I do actually” Penelope says and grabs a bottle of vodka that hasn’t been opened. “Why settle for a cup when we can steal the whole thing?” 

Josie laughs and the both of them speed walk off with the stolen goods. 

—————-——————————————

The girls walked a far distance away from the party, just enough that they could slightly still hear the music. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Josie asks after a minute of silence. 

“I wanted to catch up with you alone to see how you’re doing? I heard you and Lizzie had to take the magic from your biological mum?” 

“Oh, how’d you hear about that?” Josie asks.

“Hope. She tells me about everything that’s goes on whilst I’m away.” Penelope answers.

“Ahh”

“So? Are you okay?” 

“I think so? It still hurts sometimes but I think I’m okay now.” 

“Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m always available. Especially for you Jo Jo.” 

“Thank you. You know, I just realised this is probably the only time we’ve really had a conversation.” Josie says taking a sip of the vodka, then handing Penelope the bottle.

“Huh. It is too” Penelope says then also takes a sip. 

“You’re really pretty Josie Saltzman” Penelope says looking Josie straight at her, switching between her eyes and her lips. 

Penelope leans in and so does Josie but just as they were getting closer, Penelope leans forward over her knees and pukes. Penelope wipes her mouth with her sleeve and looks back at Josie with a dopey smile. She goes to take another sip of the alcohol but Josie snatches it out of her hand. 

“Oh my god! Penny, are you okay?” 

“I’m tot-ally fine” she answers with a hiccup. 

“No you’re not. I’m taking you back to your dorm. You’re definitely drunk. How much did you have before I got here?” 

“Like maybe.. ummm... 10 cups and 20 shots?” 

“Of?”

“Umm.. vodka and shots of jäger” 

“Jesus Penelope! Are you trying to get alcohol poisoning?” 

“NOO but I was nervous!” She answers in a sad tone.

“Nervous for what?” Josie asks.

“To see you. You’re so pretty! I can barely talk to you!” Penelope practically yells at her but starts sobbing half way through. 

“Okay! I am going to tell Hope and Lizzie that I’m taking you home and then we are going. Okay?” She questions.

“Whatever you want Jo Jo. You’re so gorgeous I’ll do anything you want me to do!” 

“Okay Penelope, whatever you say” Josie smirks at her. 

J: Liz! Penelope is super drunk and threw up everywhere so I’m going to take her back to her and Hope’s room okay?

L: Hey, can you take her back to our room? Hope and I are going back to theirs after the party.

J: Fine, let Hope know Penny is with me so she’s not worried. 

L: Will do. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;)

J: Whatever weirdo :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Handon_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


	3. This could get interesting

Getting Penelope up the steps proved to be more difficult than Josie had previously thought it would be. Josie is constantly on the look out for her father, Dorian and Emma. She didn’t want to get Penelope in trouble for drinking so she took the “secret” way to the dorms. It wasn’t really that secret but the teachers barely used it as it was a far way away from their offices or anything they needed to get to. 

“Jo?” Penelope spoke for the first time in a while.

“Yes Penny?” 

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you. You’re a good person.”

“No! I mean do you like like me?”

“I’m not answering these questions whilst you’re drunk Penelope. You probably won’t even remember this tomorrow.” 

“Yes I will. I got Hope to get a spell off her Aunt Freya that allows me to remember everything tomorrow” 

“That was smart. Do you always have a spell for a hangover because you are gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning” 

“I didn’t think of that actually... but oh well! It’s a Sunday tomorrow. I’ll be alright.” 

“If you say so” Josie says with one eyebrow raised. 

At that moment they arrived at Josie and Lizzie’s room. Josie guides Penelope over to her desk chair and tells her to stay whilst she goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some toast in case she’s hungry. 

When Josie gets back to her room she walks in to find Penelope in a pair of Josie’s shorts, that actually look really good on her, and a baggy jumper that Josie usually wears to bed. Penelope is also attempting to climb into Josie’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Josie questions.

“I’m cold and I want you to cuddle me.” Penelope says in a soft voice with puppy dog eyes. 

“You look cute in my clothes” Josie says under her breath but Penelope hears it and smiles.

“Come here. Please?” Penelope begs. 

Considering she was already in comfy clothes and Penelope was wearing her sleep jumper, Josie neglects to change her top but quickly changes into shorts whilst Penelope is scrolling through her phone.

“Why are you wearing my jumper?” Josie wants to know.

“It’s smells like you” Penelope says without hesitation. Penelope looks at Josie as she gets under the covers. She moves slightly so Josie can get in comfortably and once she is, Penelope is attached to her side and has a leg over Josie’s legs. 

“Can we watch a movie? Please?” 

“What do you want to watch?” 

“Ummm... Santa Clause 2” 

“It’s not even anywhere near Christmas Penelope” 

“So? It’s my favourite movie” 

Josie just smiles at the girl hugging her for dear life and grabs the remote next to her. Josie scrolls through the movies and finally lands upon Santa Clause 2. 

———————————————————

30 minutes into the movie both of the girls had fallen asleep. Once the credits started rolling, Josie woke up. She realises the position she was in and remembered what had happened earlier. She turned the tv off and lowered herself down her bed so she was lying flat. Penelope moved with her and stirred a little but just ended up hugging Josie and cuddling her face into Josie’s neck. 

Josie was glad Penelope was asleep at this moment because she could feel her heart beating faster than a humming birds. She started to close her eyes to go back to sleep but right then she felt Penelope move her face and give Josie’s neck a little kiss. She froze right then and there. 

“What time is it?” Penelope spoke.

“Umm. It’s- ahh- it’s 1am” Josie stuttered looking at the clock. 

“Okay good. I don’t want this to be over and judging by your heart beat, neither do you”

Shit! Josie thought to herself. 

“You can hear that?” 

“And feel it” 

“Sorry.” Josie said a little embarrassed.

“Don’t be. It’s cute that you’re this nervous around me.” Penelope said, still with her eyes closed but with a little smirk. 

“Penelope?” Josie said after a little bit. 

Penelope’s eyes opened and she sat up. They both looked each other in the eye, neither noticing that Penelope’s hand was pretty much directly on Josie’s boob. 

“Yes Jo Jo?” She responded softly.

“What did you really want to talk to me about?” She finally asks the question she’s been wanting to ask.

“I think you know” Penelope says, expecting Josie to know exactly what she was going to say. 

Josie was about to respond but both of their phones chimed at the same time.

Josie passes Penelope her phone and they both check their messages.

“It’s Hope” Penelope says.

“Mines Lizzie, should we go hang out with them like they want or should we go back to sleep?” 

“We should probably go or they’ll burst in here and ask us anyway.” Penelope says with slight annoyance. 

“You’re right” Josie says as they both untangle themselves from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter guys.  
> —————————————————————
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Handon_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


	4. Late night snack

Lizzie and Hope are just sitting in Hope’s bed together whilst they are both on their phones. 

“Do you wanna see if Josie and Penelope are awake?” Hope asks Lizzie.

“Sure” Lizzie says with a smile. 

They both message their respective people.

-  
L: Hey Jo, if you and Penelope are awake wanna come hang out with hope and I? 

J: sure, be there in 5  
-

H: Peez! Come hang with Lizzie and I! Please?

P: what Josie said  
-

Hope looked a little confused. 

“Penelope said “what Josie said”? What did Josie say?” She questions.

“Josie said she’ll be here in 5” 

“Ahh okay cool” 

——————————————————

Penelope and Josie walk a few inches apart. Their hands knocking every couple of seconds. 

“You know, if you wanted to hold my hand you could just ask” Penelope says with pep in her voice.

“I was just about to say the same thing” Josie says with an eyebrow raise.

They link hands the rest of the way. Both with smiles from ear to ear. 

———————————————————

Josie knocks because last time she didn’t she got an unwelcome surprise and she’d prefer not to see that again. Lizzie answers the door and ushers them both in quickly.

“Why are we being pushed?” Penelope says to Josie.

“Good question” Josie responds.

“You’re being pushed because we want you to sit down already.” Lizzie says with a hint of snark in her tone. 

The girls sit together on Penelope’s bed and Lizzie retakes her seat on Hope’s bed. The four girls chat and laugh for an hour and a half. Giggling away and making fun of each other. Penelope and Josie has learned that Lizzie and Hope aren’t dating but they will eventually once they talk about it more. That’s about the time when they started kissing, which was starting to make Josie and Penelope feel like they should’ve just gone back to sleep. 

“We’re gonna - um - go” Penelope says grabbing Josie’s hand with one hand and pointing at the door with the other. 

Lizzie brushes them off with a quick hand wave to let the other girls know she heard them. Josie and Penelope still have their hands intertwined as they walk through the halls slowly, not in a rush to get back to the dorm anytime soon. Then an idea pops into Josie’s head.

“Wanna go to the kitchen and sneak some snacks?” Josie says in a whisper.

“That doesn’t sound so bad” Penelope says, redirecting them down the hall towards the kitchen. 

As they arrive at the kitchen they check to make sure that no one else is in there. The coast is clear and they slip in quietly. 

“What are you hungry for Jo Jo?” Penelope asks as she rummages through the cupboards and Josie looks in the fridge. 

‘You’ she wants to say but obviously doesn’t.

“Umm I’m actually feeling like a Nutella toast sandwich and a cup of tea. What about you?” She says grabbing the milk from the fridge but pauses in case Penelope wants anything from the fridge.

“I’ll have that too, you have the same cravings as me” Penelope answers with a smirk. 

“2 Nutella sandwiches and 2 teas coming up.” 

They make their food and drinks and head back up to Josie’s dorm. Once they arrive they both settle back into Josie’s bed. They eat at a medium pace and talk to each other as they eat. 

After they finish eating they both put their dishes on Josie’s desk and get up to brush their teeth. 

“Shit!” Penelope says under her breath.

“What?” 

“My tooth brush is in my room but there is no way in hell I’m going back in there with those two.” Josie giggles at Penelope.

“I have a spare tooth brush that’s never been used. You can leave it here because it’s clear that you may need to have a spare one with those two “not” together.” Josie offers.

“You make a compelling case Saltzman” Penelope winks, taking the tooth brush from Josie’s hand and leaving the room for Josie to follow. 

After they brush their teeth, the two girls walk back to the room but faster as if trying to race each other. 

Josie pushes Penelope and gets in front. 

“I win!” Josie whisper shouts as to not wake up everyone at 2:30am.

“Cheater!” Penelope says, sounding like a sore loser. 

“Na ah.” Josie smiles at her.

“Let’s go to bed” Penelope gives up and climbs back into bed with Josie. 

Penelope latches onto Josie the same way she did before except this time Josie is slightly turned on her side so Penelope’s face is in the area between her neck and chest. 

“Goodnight Penny” Josie says as she’s stroking Penelope’s hair.

“Goodnight Jo Jo” she responds and gives Josie a kiss on the cheek before settling back into her original position.

Josie has never felt as content as she does right now and there is nothing that can break her current good mood. 

They both fall asleep in each other’s arms, content, not wanting to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Handon_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


	5. Lazy Sunday

Lizzie and Hope have been awake for an hour but they haven’t moved. They lay there just cuddling and talking every now and again. 

“Do you think that they still don’t realise they have feelings for each other?” Hope asks Lizzie. 

“Oh definitely. My sister is so oblivious to anything to do with emotions.” Lizzie responds.

“So is Penelope. She’ll never notice, not even if it’s right in front of her face.” 

“We probably shouldn’t do anything right?” Lizzie asks.

“That would not be our place but I really want to” Hope says looking up at Lizzie with a smile. 

Lizzie kisses Hope softly on the lips then on her forehead. 

“Can we stay here forever?” Lizzie questions. 

“I wish” Hope retaliates. 

———————————————————

Penelope’s eyes open to the beautiful sunlight shining through the window in the middle of the room. She goes to stretch them remembers where she is. She’s in Josie Saltzman’s bed for god sake! 

Never in a million years did she think she’d get here. Thank god she used that spell from Freya Mikaelson because she definitely wanted to remember everything that happened last night, maybe except almost throwing up on Josie. 

Josie noticed Penelope move and started playing with her hair. 

“Good Morning gorgeous” Josie speaks. 

“Hi! You look even more beautiful in the morning. How did you sleep?” Penelope says. Josie smiles and blushes at what Penelope said.

“Pfft have you seen yourself? You’re literally the definition of “I woke up like this” I slept the best I’ve ever slept. You?” 

“Speak for yourself Saltzman. I feel the same. That was the best sleep ever and I definitely don’t even have a hungover. You must be my good luck charm.” 

Penelope rests her head back down on Josie’s chest and Josie runs her fingers through Penelope’s hair.

“Can we stay here forever?” Penelope asks softly.

“I hope so” Josie reply’s. 

“We have to get up at some point, don’t we?” Penelope says, sadness in her voice.

“We do, sadly.” Josie says hugging Penelope tighter.

———————————————————

“I have to go to my room” Lizzie says, finally excepting that she has to leave. 

“I’ll walk with you” Hope offers. 

The two of them get out of bed and walk to Lizzie and Josie’s dorm. 

Lizzie and Hope enter without knocking, thinking the two girls would still be asleep at 7:30am. The two enter to find Penelope and Josie cuddling, the same way they were about 5 minutes ago. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Lizzie remarks. 

“I wasn’t going to make her sleep in your bed. Your bed is so uncomfortable.” Josie responds. 

“Sure, that’s why you’re sleeping together.” Hope chimes in. 

“Bite me Hope” Penelope says jokingly. 

The two girls finally get out of bed and Penelope combs the knots out of her short hair. 

“Will those two just kiss already?” Hope whispers to Lizzie. 

“I know right” Lizzie whispers back.

“We can hear you” Penelope and Josie say in unison. 

“Well then you should take our advice. Just kiss already and you’ll finally realise you’re totally in love with each other” Hope says to them both. 

They give each other a sideways glance and they both blush. Maybe the other does like them back. Maybe they can be together. 

“Get ready you two, we’re going to get breakfast off campus.” Lizzie says and she grabs some clothes from her draws and changes behind their room divider they use for getting dressed. 


	6. I plan to love you all my life

Penelope and Hope walk towards the door to leave but Penelope turns around and walks back towards Josie. Hope and Lizzie raise an eyebrow at each other in curiosity. 

“Can I still wear your jumper?” Penelope whispers into Josie’s ear. Josie’s face flushes and she nods at the shorter girl. 

“Thanks. I’d give you a kiss but I want it to be special and when we’re alone. Not with those assholes staring at us” She nods towards Hope and Lizzie then gives Josie a wink before leaving with Hope.

“What was that about?” Lizzie asks immediately after they leave. 

“None of your business” Josie responds then smirks to herself at the thought of Penelope wanting to keep her jumper AND wanting to kiss her. 

“Stay clam Josie, breathe” she whispers to herself as Lizzie hums as she does her hair. 

“Should I re-do my hair Lizzie?” Josie asks. Lizzie turns to look at Josie and gives her hair a once over.

“No it’s cute, it’s neat but messy. I like it” Lizzie says turning back to the mirror. 

———————————————————

The four girls meet up at the front entrance. Lizzie and Hope instantly hold hands and the other two girls roll their eyes and giggle to each other. 

“Josie gets shotgun!” Penelope yells to the girls in front of her.

“What? That’s not fair!” Hope yells back. 

“Yes it is. You have Lizzie and I want Josie in the front with me. It’s my car so I get to choose who’s shotgun.” 

“Fine” Hope groans but ultimately doesn’t care as long as she gets to sit next to Lizzie. 

The four of them hop in the car and Penelope turns on the radio. Penelope fiddles with the radio until she finds a station playing a decent song. It just so happens to be all four of the girls favourite song. 

“OMG I love this song!” Lizzie says. 

“What’s it called again?” Hope asks. 

“Chariot by Jacob Lee” Penelope and Josie say in unison. Lizzie and Hope give each other a knowing look and the other two smile at each other. 

——  
How do you do that with your eyes?  
You know it gets me every time  
I swear I wish I could read your mind  
Cause I ask the same question every night  
——  
Penelope, Lizzie and Hope bop their legs and hands along to the song whilst mouthing but Josie sings out loud with the song. All Penelope could think about was how beautiful Josie’s voice was. She’d heard her sing once or twice before but this was the first time it was ever in front of Penelope.

——  
So just breath,  
Breath in, breath deep, you know that's all you need,  
I can't describe your eyes, but they're as blue as the sea  
Your heart, it beats, in perfect time with me...  
——

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked and listened to Josie singing. Josie didn’t realise they were all looking at her. 

——  
Baby you know that I won't mind,  
If we get no rest, til' the sunrise.  
Until you make me fall in love again, as light shows your face,  
I could never be the same  
I plan to love you all my life,  
Until you meet your chariot  
——  
Penelope is so focused on Josie singing that she’s not paying proper attention to the road. 

“Penelope! Eyes on the road please!” Hope yells. Josie stops singing and looks at Penelope. She flashes a smile and the song finishes just as they arrive at the little cafe Josie recommended.

“We’re here guys” Penelope says to the girls in the back who aren’t paying attention. 

“That only took one song and it felt like 30 minutes!” Lizzie complains. 

“Shut up Lizzie! Get your license then you can critique my driving” Penelope spits at Lizzie. 

Lizzie just laughs and turns her attention to Hope. Josie notices Penelope is genuinely annoyed at Lizzie and she’s guessing it’s not just about what was jut said. Josie puts her hand on Penelope’s and Penelope looks down at their hands and then up straight into Josie’s eyes. Penelope flashes a smile at Josie and they all get out the car. 

“This place is so cute” Josie says as they walk in the door to the cafe called  
“Une Belle Journée” 

“What does the name of this place even mean?” Lizzie asks the group.

“A Beautiful Day” Josie says and Penelope turns to look at her. 

“Smarty Pants” Penelope says to Josie.

“Unlike Lizzie I actually pay attention when mum takes us to France” Josie says, taking a crack at Lizzie. Penelope and Hope laugh at Lizzie as they take their seats. 

Everyone orders their food and when it arrives they all take photos of their food and each other. Lizzie and Hope give each other a quick kiss and Penelope catches it on camera. She shows Josie and they smile knowingly at each other. 

When Penelope is finished eating, she runs her foot up the side of Josie’s leg and takes a sip of her drink to make sure the other girls don’t notice anything.

Penelope then slips her hand under the table and puts it on Josie’s knee, tracing shapes on it. Josie’s cheeks flush and she turns to look at Penelope. 

“What are you doing?” Josie asks under her breath. 

“I’m making you nervous clearly” Penelope jokes. 

“I’m serious Penny. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

“Okay I’ll stop if you want me to” Penelope responds, slightly pulling her hand away. 

“No” Josie whispers as she grabs Penelope’s hand and holds it in hers, rubbing her thumb across the top of Penelope’s hand. They smile at each other and turn to make conversation with the other girls.

———————————————————

After a long time of sitting and talking the four decide to go walk around and explore the area around here that they’ve barely been to. As they exit the cafe, the clouds part slightly and the sun shines down. 

“That sun is a sign we should go do a photo shoot in this beautiful place.” Lizzie says excitedly.

“I’m in” the other girls say and Hope takes Lizzie’s hand. They walk slightly in front of Penelope and Josie, which Penelope takes as a chance to hold Josie’s hand again. 

They all turn down an alleyway that has beautiful art work, trees with fairy lights and a long line of twinkle lights down the middle of the whole alleyway. 

“Josie! Let me take pictures of you! Please?” Penelope begs and Josie obviously gives in.

Josie poses with a smile the the camera and then laughs at how embarrassed she feels. She dances with her arms out and spins around. She turns and walks in a straight line down the drain that is centred in the middle of the alley. Penelope admires the taller girl as she takes photos of her. 

The outfit Josie is wearing is Penelope’s second favourite one she’s ever worn. The first is those adorable shorts and baggy jumper she was wearing last night and now she’s wearing the a different slightly less baggy jumper, mum jeans that are slightly rolled up her ankles and maroon Doc Martins. Her hair is still in those adorable braids and Penelope can’t help but just stare and take photo after photo. She’ll definitely be using one of these as her home screen. 

“Creep much” Hope says, startling Penelope. 

“Shut up. She’s just so pretty. I have to take photos of her.” Penelope gushes.

“You need to kiss her already” Lizzie appears on the other side also startling Penelope again. The three of them stop talking a second to look at Josie who is a little further away then before and is taking photos of the trees, graffiti and lights on her own phone. 

“She loves you, you know?” Lizzie tells Penelope. Penelope freezes and doesn’t know what to say. 

“R-really?” 

“She’s had feelings for you for like 10 years. The exact same amount of time you’ve loved her to be exact.” Penelope turns to Lizzie. 

“You knew?” 

“Everyone knew” Hope chimes in. 

“Except Josie” Lizzie says again. “She’s just as oblivious to feelings as you are Park” 

“I’ll ask her out soon, okay guys?” Penelope tells them. “Just give me some time”

“We’ll disappear out of the blue now if you want?” Hope says, grabbing Lizzie’s hand and walking back around the corner they turned down before. 

Penelope walks up to Josie, still taking candid photos of the girl who looked so innocent in this moment. Just as Penelope goes to take another photo of Josie, she turns and smiles the most genuine smile Penelope has ever seen. The camera snaps and catches the beautiful moment. 

“You’re so beautiful” Penelope tells her and she blushes. 

“I could say the same thing to you Penny” Josie says back, making Penelope blush too. 

“You’re infuriatingly gorgeous, you know that?” 

“Penelope Park, do you have a purpose for this or are you just making me blush for nothing?” 

Penelope puts her phone in her back pocket. Josie notices and does the same. 

Penelope walks slowing towards Josie and they lock eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Penelope asks Josie. She swallows and nods. They come really close to kiss but suddenly they are interrupted by a loud door opening. They break apart only slightly and turn to see who it is. It’s one of the waiters that served them inside the cafe. She’s holding two garbage bags, and is that Josie’s purse? 

“I think this is yours?” The waiter says, extending her hand to give Josie the purse. 

“You’re really pretty by the way” the waiter says to Josie. 

“Don’t hit on her” Penelope snaps.

“Sorry I didn’t realise you two were together” the girl apologises. 

“We’re not” they say in unison, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Okay?” The waiter says as she throws the garbage bags into the bin and goes back inside. 

“Who know Penelope Park could be the jealous type?” Josie jokes. Taking Penelope’s hand, she leads them back down the alleyway to find the other two. 

“You wish Saltzman” Penelope chimes as they turn the corner.

———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would’ve taken me idk 30 minutes but it took me 2 hours coz every single person I know decided to message and call me right when I was writing it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)


	7. I only dream for you

Penelope pulled her car into a free parking spot. Lizzie and Hope got out after thanking Penelope for driving them. Then it was just Penelope and Josie left in the car. 

“About what they said, thank you again for taking us out.” Josie thanks Penelope. 

“It was my pleasure. Maybe next time it could be just us?” Penelope asks shyly. 

“I would love that actually. Being alone with you is more fun than I imagined” 

“Ditto” Penelope says as they both get it the car.

————-  
Lizzie is laying spread eagle on her bed when Josie walks in.

“Jo come lay with me” 

Josie takes off her shoes and throws her mini backpack and phone on her own bed. She then walks over and cuddles next to Lizzie. 

“We haven’t done this in a long time” Lizzie says after a few minutes. “It’s nice”

“I agree” Josie says. 

~ In Penelope and Hope’s room ~

“That girl is head over heals for you! I can’t believe you’ve never noticed? I get that maybe she didn’t because you’re a little better at hiding it but damn she is so obvious it’s painful.” Hope tells Penelope, finally having a moment alone with her for the first time in 2 days. 

“I’m not the most observant person okay?” Penelope answers. 

“That’s totally bullshit. You are the most observant person here. You know everyone’s business before they know it themselves.” 

“Okay maybe you’re right” Penelope gives in.

“I’m always right Park, you know this” Hope smirks at Penelope and chucks a throw pillow at her. 

Both girls sit at their desks, catching up with overdue homework and writing letters to family members. After a while Hope decides to take a well deserved break. She spins herself around to look at Penelope who is still working hard. 

“So I see you’re wearing her jumper still. Are you sure she’s not your girlfriend?” Hope jokes and Penelope turns around to give her a glare.

“Well if you must know Mikaelson, I told her I wanted to ask her out just us two soon and she said she’d like that. Oh and as for the jumper, it smells like her, that’s why I asked to wear it.” Penelope tells Hope, knowing she’ll probably tell Lizzie. 

“Also we almost kissed today but we got interrupted by the waiter from the cafe who then hit on Josie.” Penelope adds with annoyance in her tone.

“Damn it! So close!” Hope shrieks.

“Calm down Mikaelson” Penelope laughs.

“I’m inviting Lizzie around to watch a movie. Do you want me to invite Jo too?” 

“I can do it, it’s alright”

“Okay cool” Hope says texting Lizzie.

H: Hey gorgeous! Wanna come over for a movie night with Peez and I? She’s inviting Josie as well. Bring snacks? ;) 

P: Hey Jo Jo. Hope is inviting Lizzie over for a movie night. Please come too? Don’t make me third wheel with the most pda “couple” we’ve seen in ages. :D  
—————————————-———-——

~Josie and Lizzie’s room ~ 

Josie and Lizzie stayed cuddling on the bed for a long time, just talking and catching up. 

“I feel like we haven’t hung out, just the two of us, in ages” Lizzie tells Josie. 

“You’re right, it’s always been in a group setting. We should definitely do something soon.” 

“We haven’t gone bowling in ages” Lizzie remarks.

“Bowling sounds fun. Next weekend?” Lizzie nods in agreeance. Josie sits up right 

“I totally forgot to tell you” Josie half screams.

“What?” Lizzie asks.

“Penelope almost kissed me! But we got interrupted by the waiter.” Lizzie just smiled at Josie who just kept rambling.

“But oh my god Lizzie! She’s so pretty and whenever I’m around her I just can’t think properly. All I want to do is hold her and kiss her. How do you do it?” Josie them turns to ask Lizzie. 

“Do what” Lizzie says completely confused.

“Be around Hope when you’re in love with her?” 

“I’m not in lo-“ Lizzie starts to say but is cut off.

“Yes you are and so is Hope! It’s obvious” Josie tells her twin. Lizzie sits thinking for a minute. 

“Okay fine, yes, I love Hope. I have no clue how I do it. She’s just so easy to be around and talk to and she’s an amazing kisser and-“ Josie cuts her off again.

“Who kissed who first?” 

“Hope did actually” Lizzie says with a smile as she remembers the moment. 

“How? When?” Josie pushes.

“Okay calm down Jo. We were at the mill trying to practice some spells because dad forced Hope to help me. I accidentally sent myself flying across the room and she caught me. I wanted to kiss her then but I chickened out and about 30 minutes later, she just said “here goes nothing” and walked up to me and kissed me” Lizzie tells Josie.

“Awh that’s cuter then I thought it would be. So you wanted to kiss her but she ended up kissing you?” House says as both of their phones ding.

“Yep” Lizzie says getting up to grab her phone and Josie does the same. 

“It’s from Penelope!” 

“Mines from Hope, I assume we were asked the same thing?” Lizzie asks Josie. 

“We’re going” Josie says excitedly as she reply’s to Penelope.

—-  
L: Sure thing! Jo and I will be there around 6. 

L:Oh and Mikaelson, I’m the only snack you need. 

L: but yes I’ll bring actual snacks ;)  
~  
J: Of course I’ll come Penny. I would never make you third wheel with those two. Who do you think I am? We’ll be there at 6 x  
—-

“Oh my god! I just accidentally sent Penelope an “x”!” Josie screams at Lizzie. 

“She will love it, calm down” Lizzie says and she gets changed into comfortable clothes. Josie does the same thing. 

———————————————————

By the time six o’clock rolled around Penelope was exhausted. She’d gone to bed late and woken up really early, but she was definitely grateful that both were in Josie’s arms. 

Penelope yawns loudly and Hope gives her a knowing look. 

“You’re gonna fall asleep during this movie.” 

“No I’m not, I’m just slightly tired.” Penelope says rubbing her eyes. 

“Sure” Hope says with an eye roll.

There was a knock at the door at exactly six o’clock. Josie and Lizzie were always on time. Penelope trips over the cushions on the floor on her way to the door.

“Come on in” Penelope welcomes. 

Josie and Lizzie give the other girls hugs hello and then they all take a seat on the floor. Hope is practically on top of Lizzie and the the other girls know exactly how this night could go. 

“What movie are we watching?” Josie asks to anyone who will answer. 

“I’m not sure” Hope says. “Penelope picked the movie. 

Josie gives Hope a quick look then turns back to Penelope.

“You picked Santa Clause 2 didn’t you?” Josie asks Penelope.

“Maybe..” Penelope says with a smile. 

“How did you know that?” Lizzie asks. 

“It’s her favourite movie.” Josie tells Lizzie then turns to talk to Penelope again. “We both fell asleep last time we watched this movie and that was last night!” 

“I fell asleep so I want to watch it again” Penelope says in a slight baby voice. 

“You’re going to fall asleep again. I bet you anything.” Josie says, egging on Penelope. 

“Okay. What are we betting?” 

“Ummm.. whoever wins gets to choose where we go when we go out soon. How about that?” Josie suggests.

“Hmmm. I like it! I guess we’re going to an art history museum!” Penelope says, knowing art history is Josie’s least favourite subject. 

“Na ah! We’re going Bungee Jumping!” Josie says, also knowing Penelope is afraid of heights.

“Just kiss already” Lizzie says.

“Shut up!” Penelope and Josie say in unison.

—- 

The girls are a quarter way through the movie when Penelope starts to fall asleep. Josie suggested they all move the the beds to be more comfortable. Everyone knew exactly why she wanted to sit on the bed, she wanted to be close to Penelope. Hope and Lizzie didn’t complain. 

Soon Hope started falling asleep too. Lizzie and Josie shared a look then went back to watching the movie. 

Penelope was cuddled up to Josie and Josie played with her hair. Dragging her fingers lightly through the girls short hair. 

As for Hope who was fast asleep as well, she was laid on top of Lizzie with her face in Lizzie’s neck. Lizzie draws small shapes across Hope’s back which makes Hope hug her even tighter. 

“Penelope?” Josie says, making sure she’s asleep. Josie looks at Lizzie and raises her eyebrows, signalling Lizzie to do the same.

“Hope, are you awake?” Lizzie asks but receives no response.

“I’m absolutely in love with her Josie.” Lizzie whispers, giving Hope and kiss on the forehead.

“Me too” Josie says and looks down at Penelope, brushing a small strand of hair off of her face. 

Penelope stirs and shifts her body so her head is right next to Josie’s ear. Her hot breathe on Josie’s neck sends goosebumps down her neck. 

The movie finishes so Lizzie turns off the tv. They were both tired and didn’t want to wake the two sleeping girls so they shifted their body’s so it was a comfortable position. 

The room was dark and Josie was falling asleep. Penelope suddenly moved, waking Josie and they made eye contact.

“Come with me” Penelope whispers, dragging Josie out of bed, then puts Josie’s baggy jumper back on so she’s warm. 

“Where are we going?” Josie whispers back. Penelope grabs her hand and they leave the dorm quietly.

“Your room” Penelope says as they are half way there. 

Penelope opens the door quickly then pulls Josie in.

“What are you doing Penny?” Josie says in her normal voice now that they’re alone.

“Did you really mean that you’re in love with me?” Josie freezes and her mouth is hanging open.

“I thought you were asleep.” 

“Did you really mean it?” Penelope urges again. 

“Of course l-“ Josie was cut off by Penelope’s lips on hers.

‘Is this seriously happening right now?’ Josie thought then realised she hadn’t kissed her back. 

They stop to breathe and Penelope looks Josie in the eyes. 

“I’m in love with you too Josie Saltzman” Penelope says as she leans in the kiss her again. They hold each other in their arms, making the kiss more passionate. They start to walk backwards and the back of Penelope’s knees hit the bed. She falls backwards, bringing Josie with her.

They stop kissing and start laughing.

‘Is this really happening or is this a dream?’ 

Was what they were thinking. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that” Penelope confesses.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you to do that.” Josie responds. 

“We shouldn’t tell Hope and Lizzie right away should we? They are never going to shut up.” Penelope says as she pulls Josie into her arms.

“Yeah definitely not yet. I want to kiss you in secret whenever I can. You’ll never see me coming” Josie pokes at Penelope’s side and Penelope swats her hand away as she laughs.

“I’m looking forward to it. Oh and you should expect the same” Penelope says with a wink, making them both blush at the thought of it.

They get under the covers, getting as close as possible because they wanted to but also because it was weirdly cold for this time of year.

“Goodnight Penny”

“Goodnight Jo Jo” 

Penelope kisses Josie softly on the lips and they fall asleep on each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all day because I was so busy! I could literally only write 4 sentences every 30-40 minutes to 2 hours. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So this is my #Posie fanfiction! Enjoy 😉 
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Handon_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


End file.
